


wasn't so bad

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Day 8(?) - ShoppingDean is sent to get spell ingredients after Sam gets tired of his poking and prodding.





	wasn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is short and there's not much editing, but i've had writers block. pls forgive me.

Dean was sent to get spell ingredients after Sam got tired of his poking and prodding.

“I’m fine man. How about you go out and be useful instead of bothering me.”

“Fine… bitch.” Dean had whispered the last part.

Sam turned to level a glare at Dean, unimpressed.

“Jerk.”

\---

“I’m fine man!” Dean mocked under his breath. He then quickly checked to make sure no one saw him. 

He was in some hippie store selling crystals and incense. The smell of the incense was strong, making him want to sneeze. The woman behind the counter had a tye-dye shirt on. She kept glancing at him. She was giving him the heebie-jeebies.

He ducked behind a shelf of candles and “charms”. He was tall; she could probably still see him. This didn’t stop him from feeling a little less like he was being watched. He walked around, picking up some of the herbs that they had used up during the last hunt. 

Normally they would get their supplies from another hunter or order them online, but they were going to be travelling for a while, and their normal contact had gone MIA. Dean would be concerned if it was anyone but Heather; she had a tendency to disappear at inconvenient times. The last time Dean went looking for her he had spent weeks looking for a credit card trail to follow, evidence of an attack, anything. She turned up a month later in Alaska. Dean was angry. Heather was nonplussed.

Dean rolled his eyes at that memory. He had gotten used to her after a few years. But, while she was gone, they had to find other sources. Lucky for them, there were lots of freaks out there animal bones.

He finished grabbing what he needed and began to move towards the register, psyching himself up to face the weird hippie lady. That was when they caught his eye. A pair of stud earrings sitting on a tray. They were little bees, might have been enamel of some sort. Dean was reminded of Cas a week ago, musing about getting his ears pierced. He had been lounging in a t-shirt and jeans, sitting sideways in one of the bunker’s arm-chairs. Dean hadn’t known whether to take it seriously, had just laughed nervously and told Cas to, “go for it.”

Cas would like these. He grabbed them and hurried up to the register, setting them down next to his haul. The cashier smiled. Dean forced his shoulders down and smiled back.

“Find everything you needed?” She began to ring everything up.

“Uh, yes- yeah.”

She smiled again as she got to the earrings.

“You know, my friend makes these. They’re a local artist.”

Dean muttered an “ahh,” and nodded.

“Are you getting them for someone?”

Nosy.

“My boyfriend.” He replied. His answer threw him off for a second. He didn't know if they were boyfriends. They were something.

She didn’t seem put off by his answer. “I’m sure he’ll love them,” she said, “that’ll be thirty-four fifty.”

She quickly packaged everything into a bag as he handed over the cash. As he was leaving she called out. 

“Have a good day! I hope your boyfriend likes the earrings!”

Maybe she wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi if u collect bones ur not a freak u have so many goth points, i bow to you
> 
> dean only wishes he could match your BGE (Big Goth Energy)
> 
> store inspired by this one store i ended up @ in massachusetts and immediately was like Oh My God my witch friends would LOVE this place. they didn't have bones tho. but they had crystals.


End file.
